


Snow Day

by thatmountainhermit



Series: Sanders Sides Days of Christmas [5]
Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash, Snowball Fight, look at these dorks in love but not knowing it yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 22:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13086708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatmountainhermit/pseuds/thatmountainhermit
Summary: Character A and Character B are playing in the snow. Character A just tackled B and now they’re just staring at each other. (prompt courtesy ofmusicsavedmefromdeath





	Snow Day

Since the moment he’d opened his curtains, Patton had never felt so excited to leave the house. He scarfed down his breakfast, not even bothering to do the dishes before he tugged on some clothes and ran out the door.

The reason he was excited?

The ground, the trees, the cars and just about every uncovered was covered with snow. Snow that was still falling. Snow that had just landed on his nose, cold and wet and absolutely fantastic. And he was going out in the snow to see his gorgeous friend. Roman.

Patton raced to the park where he was supposed to meet with Roman, starting a stockpile to unleash when the other arrived.

He had about 10 snowballs, all prepped and ready to go, when he heard the cheerful show tune whistling that always signalled Roman’s presence. He ducked around a tree, on the lookout, when the whistling stopped.

Which was never good.

Chruch _crunch **crunch**_ **.**

Cold and wet down his shirt, laughter in his ears. Patton turned and threw the snowball in his hand right at Roman’s face, running to his stockpile while he still had the element of surprise. “You’re gonna pay for that, Pat!” The mock-outraged tone made Patton giggle. He turned to face Roman, watching him scrape up snow into his gloves as he advanced.

_Thwack._

The snowball hit him square in the chest, but still Roman advanced, flinging snow at Patton that he barely dodged, giggling and giddy as they continued to throw snow at each other, running around the park like children. He couldn’t remember why he agreed to meet Roman at the park in the first place, but it was certainly worth it.

A loud yell broke Patton’s thoughts, and he suddenly found himself falling back into the thick snow with a yelp of surprise. The heavy weight on top of him told him how, exactly, he got here, with snow in his hair, his face hot with exertion and breathing heavy.

Roman was above him, similarly red, breath coming in soft pants as his hands rested either side of Patton’s head. Those dark brown eyes were fixed to Patton’s face, on his eyes - not quite. Roman’s gazed flicked down ever-so-slightly, then back to his eyes. And was it just Patton, or was Roman closer than before?

He didn’t mind as much as he probably should have.

“Gotcha,” Roman murmured. His breath was warm against Patton’s lips. His brain stopped functioning. Roman smirked, climbing off Patton and holding out a hand. “C’mon, nerd, I guess I owe you hot chocolate for tackling you into the snow.”

Patton’s cheeks were red from running around. That’s all. And they didn’t get redder when he took Roman’s hand with a shy little smile, one that Roman returned with a promise in his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me at [ princeyandanxiety](https://princeyandanxiety.tumblr.com)!


End file.
